


Birthday, Birthday Suit, And Lots of Love

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: All sorts of Fluff because YouChika, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Watanabe You 2019, Hugs, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouChika, chikayou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: It’s You’s birthday. And Chika is here to let her dense dork of a girlfriend know just how much she loves her.





	Birthday, Birthday Suit, And Lots of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **You-chan~ You-chan, You-chan…You-chan~ *o***
> 
>  
> 
> **I love you and happy birthday..!! I’m so glad to have met you..!**
> 
>  
> 
> **April 2017:** **I wasn’t writing for Aqours yet**
> 
> **April 2018:** **I was locked away from writing and LL as a whole.**
> 
> **April 2019:** **I’m not giving up or giving in. I’ll write for You-chan’s birthday! If I say I’ll do it, means I’ll do it!!! >0<**

You wakes up feeling a weight on her.

_Nn…What is..?_

She opens her eyelids relatively reluctantly and lifts her blanket up to inspect what could be causing her lower half to feel so pressed on. Her eyes slowly widen at the sight of a head of orange and bare skin.

_Chika-chan is hugging me???_

You freezes then jolts then remains in place as she couldn’t escape her girlfriend’s hold due to her position, state and said girlfriend’s weight. Not that Chika is extraordinarily heavy, it’s just the way Chika was purposefully wrapping her arms around You’s back tightly so the easily embarrassed swimmer can’t run away.

“Ch-Chika-chan??”

_Why- What- Ehhh??_

Chika moves her head to look up at You with her sleepy crimson eyes; she holds back a chuckle from seeing You’s reddened face and adorably dishevelled grey tresses. “Ohayousoro…You-chan…”

“Oha- No, wait. Why are you here? And in my bed? And-” You cuts herself off, finding it impossible for her to voice the words-

_Naked._

As her heart drummed the loudest and fastest pace she’d ever experienced her heart rate go; it actually almost hurts but she just wants a hole to bury into because Chika was still being so cute and defenceless in front of her – and literally on her.

The orangehead’s body vibrates, clearly chuckling though soundlessly; this makes You pout in the slightest. “It’s your birthday…so I’m in my birthday suit for you.”

_Birth-day-suit._

You covers Chika’s face with a hand as she felt like if she stared any longer at the orangehead’s cheeky yet earnest expression any longer, she would melt into a puddle or her heart would beat right out of her chest.

“T-T-That’s strange on so many levels I don’t even know where to begin!”

“Is it?” Chika blinks; not finding it weird at all to do this to her girlfriend.

“It is!”

_Ahh, mou!_

You flips Chika. Pinning her to the bed for a second, which Chika loved as her heart skipped a beat from how strong and serious You was but You wraps Chika up in her blanket soon after; that expression of _“I love you, I really do, but if you think I can go further than loving gazes and occasionally hand-holding then you’re utterly wrong because I’m WataDAME You”_ spelt in full bold fonts on You’s face and body language. _(TL:”dame” means can’t/no in Japanese. So an English equivalent could be “Watanabe Can’t Do It You”)_

Chika’s lips push her cheek muscle high into a happy smile; at least she confirms that her girlfriend didn’t change overnight into a suave or confident You. Her You-chan was still that adorably inept at romantic gestures You-chan.

“Okay, okay, You-chan~ I’m just joking.” Chika says in a half-hearted placating manner, poking her hands out of the blanket before holding it so it looks like she has the blanket donned on instead of wrapped in.

The still overwhelmed ash-brunette blinks a few times. “Joking..?”

_What does Chika-chan mean by that..?_

Chika nods. “Mmph…I’m not actually naked…”

“You’re not..?” You’s eyebrows scrunch together as she tried to accept the new information her girlfriend provides.

_But…_

You was quite certain that she saw everything of Chika in the few minutes of opening her eyes on her birthday this year. You blinks again as she stares at Chika, the way her eyes moved from Chika’s face to the bottom where the blanket pooled at Chika’s covered legs, it’s as though she could see through the covers; seeing what she believes she saw moments ago.

Chika’s soft and round butt – Chika’s gorgeous, wide hips – Chika’s calves which You may or may not have a fetish for – Chika’s uncovered “mikans” when she flipped the girl earlier (maybe that was a wrong move but You’s heart was going to explode from the sensation instead..!) – and last but not least – Chika’s mikan-coloured curls of hair covering her private and precious area.

_I saw…_

Chika laughs at the way You couldn’t tear her eyes away from her (she liked that) and how You’s face was all red even up to her ears (she really liked that).

“Chi-”

Chika didn’t waste a second or gave the ash-brunette a chance to tell her what she was as she unravels the blanket off her with a _whoosh_ and she throws herself onto You who yelps while falling backwards onto the bed.

_Aaaahhhhh..!!_

“Chika-chan!?” You saw. Again.

“I was wearing a blanket~” The orangehead sing-songs as she hugged and snuggled against her girlfriend without a hint of cloth on.

“You weren’t?? I was the one who put it on you??? AAhhh, Chika-chan! I-It’s hitting me. It’s touching me. Chika-chan…” You flailed her hands in the air as she craned her neck away from her girlfriend that was in her birthday suit, still shamelessly clinging onto her while giggling. “I don’t even know where to put my hands…”

Chika stops snuggling to look at You’s strawberry-red face. “You can touch me anywhere, You-chan~” The mikan-lover states matter-of-factly.

You whines helplessly. “The way you phrase it…mou…” Her head was steaming and she felt tears beginning to well in her eyes as she gathered all of her will and determination to practice restraint.

_Must. Not. Touch. Chika-chan’s. Bare. Skin._

Chika never makes it easy for the sole person in the world who is head over heels with her. The grinning orangehead releases her hold around You’s neck to sit on her lap but pretends to lose her balance. “Uwa-”

You being You, never fails to catch Chika if the situation calls for it. And so, her hands reach out to hold her girlfriend around the waist. Her hands grow exponentially hot where it touches Chika’s skin.

_“Chika-chaaann…”_ You squeaks. Her hands stay on her girlfriend, however, as her racing heart calmed in the slightest thanks to the way Chika was smiling softly at her. “Chika…chan?”

Chika’s loving gaze pulls into a sweet grin. And she leans closer such that You was cross-eyed to see the orangehead. “I love you.” Chika breathes out.

And You felt faint all over again.

_She’s so unfair…_

Chika allows the birthday girl some time to compose herself and perhaps catch a break from the mikan-lover’s relentless sweet yet dangerous attacks as she pecks You’s cheek. “Happy Birthday, You-chan. Just letting you know I love you. Hehe~” And she slides off You’s shorts-clad thighs (aka bare legs) to go get dressed.

You’s mind had already overheated and exploded by then so the ash-brunette could only gape after Chika. If there was a thought, it would be _How am I still alive?_

.

.

.

On the way to the bus stop, You clutches her heart with her right hand and sighs, pointedly pouting at Chika before looking away from her girlfriend who was smiling radiantly despite their destination being the school. You mumbles to herself, “Are you trying to stop my heart on my birthday..?” 

_Doing that…and looking so cute…you’re always cute. But it’s like you’re cuter today…ughh, my heart…_

Chika observes her blushing girlfriend for a time, lips jut out like a duckling as she complained under her breath. Crimson eyes could not help but shine with happiness as Chika reached over to take You’s hand off the swimmer’s chest.

“Chika-chan..?”

You was wary, Chika could tell. But she simply interlocks their fingers into a Couple’s Hold as she steps over to You’s right. “I’m not~” She smiles gleefully up at a dumbstruck You before she adds. “Your hands belong in mine~”

You drops her head to Chika’s shoulder and rubbed her burning face there. “Stop…”

_I swear my heart won’t last the day…_

Chika laughs heartily. “Don’t wanna~”

“Mou…”

_Why do I love her so much?_

Chika squeezes You’s hands in hers and when You looks over, “I love you.”

You stands in front of Chika, stopping their walk and hugs her girlfriend with all the love and embarrassing emotions she’s feeling right now.

Chika’s ahoge twitches happily as it curled into a heart-shape and she hugs You back with all her love, pressing close and squeezing their interlocked hands. “I love you too, You-chan~”  

You’s smile shone through the deep, red blush as she nods against Chika’s nape. “I love you…”

You sniffles and Chika chuckles. “Are you crying? You’re such a dork, You-chan.”

“…It’s your fault…” You sniffles louder as she pulled away to clear some of the uncontrollable, happy tears. “Do you like me less this way..?”

Chika flicks You’s forehead, ignoring You’s protest. “I love you more this way, baka You-chan.”

You blinks for her tears to stop. “Oh…” She lowers her gaze as a dorky, in-love grin took over her facial muscles. “I’m glad it’s my birthday today…”

_Chika-chan loves me…_

Chika shakes her head smiling before pulling them towards the bus stop. “C’mon, birthday girl. There’s a whole day ahead for you to realize how much I love you and more.”

You follows along silently. Her heart was doing all it can to keep You from swooning after all. And right now, You was content just being showered with so much attention and love from her girlfriend. Even if it puts her life in danger. Of course, she does not know that Chika has a lot more installed for her this very special day.  

**Author's Note:**

> **My goodness, my heart can’t hold on either. –chuckles- XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Chika has her ways with making You’s heart race like _woah_. And them both being _like this_ makes my heart go… <33333 *O* XD **
> 
>  
> 
> **Once again, Happy Birthday to my dearest and most cutest You-chan~ hehe~ XD May you keep being such a dork who’s blush-easy and oh so in love with that annoyingly romantic mikan! XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **And to all you YouChika lovers out there (me included) I hope y’all enjoyed this as much as I did. :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like~ :D Otherwise, yousoro~! XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **See you next story~ \\*O*/**
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S. Shoutout to Cream~ Thank you motivating me~ I got the YouChika boost to write this. Hehe~ ^w^**


End file.
